


Snow in Skyhold

by meowgicmage (queerfindings)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/meowgicmage
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you hit Cassandra Pentaghast with a snowball?





	Snow in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently hot as balls, so have a short fic about a snowball fight. Call it wishful thinking, call it the overwhelming desire to write fluff, but here we are.

For a Seeker, Cassandra could be extraordinarily unobservant. She made the perfect target as she strolled across the yard towards the dummies by the armory. Guin cranked her arm back and let fly. The snowball hit the other woman square between the shoulders and pitched her forward a step with a startled yelp. She whirled on her heel. 

“You- you did _not_ ,” she gasped. 

“Did so.”

The next snowball bounced off her shoulder. Of all the things Guin expected her to do, dropping her sword to scramble for a snowball herself was not one of them. Guin dove for cover behind a stack of barrels, but still caught a stinging blow to the hip. She packed snow together quickly and peeked over, to nail Cassandra in the belly. Her friend took cover behind the corner of the armory, but there was little fun in waiting, and soon both of them dove out to pelt each other, shouting like children in the crackling cold. 

Josephine made the mistake of coming down the steps to investigate the racket, and a stray snowball caught her just below the throat to rain freezing snow down her blouse. She squealed, bouncing a little in her steps as she frantically shook snow from her shirt. 

“Quick! Back here,” Guin called out, and Josephine hurried to join her makeshift fort behind the barrels. 

“Now I am outnumbered!” Cassandra called. 

“Too bad, saw her first,” Guin cackled, only to duck when snow burst against the barrel to rain in her hair. 

Josephine proved a poor shot but a good sport. She flung snowballs with random abandon and gave the advantage that Cassandra could not figure out where to expect her snowballs to land. At some point, Cassandra managed to collar one of the Templar recruits passing through and set him to work building fortification while she distracted fire away from the snow fort. 

By the time Cullen and Leliana found them- all late for a war table meeting- each side had half a dozen members- soldiers, templars, and servants. 

“What is going on here?” Cullen stared between them. 

“What's it look like?” Guin, having stolen behind him, shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He yelped and shot up on his toes while she danced away, laughing too hard to pay attention to where she was going. Leliana joined Josephine behind the barrels to continue the barrage. 

Guin found herself upside down over Cullen’s shoulder in a sudden upheaval. He caught her legs with the arm, not around her waist and marched towards a drift of snow piled against the wall of the tavern. 

“Cullen! Put me down!” She shrieked with laughter as she tried to struggle free. “I'm sorry- I'm sorry I'll be good I promise-” Anything else that might have come out was drowned out by her scream upon being dropped in the snow bank. For a minute she could only sit, frozen to the spot almost literally. Then she glared up at his laughter and hooked a boot behind his knee to bring him down to her level. She rolled on top of him and yanked his coat open. Then she crammed a double handful of snow under his shirt, got up, and ran between the line of fire to get back behind the barrels. Cullen scrambled to join Cassandra behind her wall of snow. 

“Andraste’s tits that's cold!” Guin hissed as she packed snowballs for Leliana, who had organized the archers into a squad. “I can't believe he put me in a bloody snowbank!” She darted up to aim a snowball at Cullen, and shouted, “You're supposed to be on my side!” 

“You put snow up my shirt!” Cullen yelled back. “At least someone understands loyalty.” He jerked a thumb at Cassandra, who laughed and hung her elbow on his shoulder. 

“Fair,” Guin relented and ducked down again. “Josie, we're going to win this. Find me…Mischa.” 

The little mage met her a few minutes later, an eager smile on her face. Guin explained her plan and sent the girl off grinning. 

“Surrender, and we'll take it easy on you!” She hollered at the other side of the yard. 

“We will never surrender,” Cassandra immediately rejected the notion. Guin gave Mischa the signal and laughed until she fell over when a massive pile of snow dumped from the roof above, pulled sideways by the ice mage to bury the opposing team under three feet of fluffy whiteness. 

They all gathered in the hall to thaw out. Servants darted here and there to ensure the fires were well fed, and soon the head cook had cauldrons of hot cider and chocolate set at one of the tables to warm numbed fingers and faces. Guin jumped a little when Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her off her feet to spin her into a relatively private corner. Both of them were smiling too hard to kiss each other properly, and it dissolved into laughter. 

“You are completely ridiculous,” he murmured as his forehead rested against hers. 

“Your throwing arm’s what's ridiculous,” she teased, but grinned up at him. She kissed him quickly, then nudged past him to join the line for hot drinks, one hand firmly clasped in his.


End file.
